parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Leapcules
Cast *Baby Hercules - Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess) *Young Hercules - Tad (LeapFrog) *Hercules - Leap (LeapFrog) *Megara - Lily (LeapFrog) *Philoctetes - Mushu (Mulan) *Baby Pegasus - Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *Pegasus - Marty the Zebra (Madagascar) *Hades - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Pain & Panic - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) and Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Zeus - Mr. Frog (LeapFrog) *Hera - Mrs. Frog (LeapFrog) *Amphitryon - Timon (The Lion King; 1994) *Alcmene - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Hermes - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Nessus - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *The Three Fates - Mahra (Jungle Cubs), Shenzi (The Lion King; 1994), and Rhonda the Walrus (The Penguins of Madagascar) *The Muses - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Destiny (Finding Dory), D.W. Read (Arthur), Francine Frensky (Arthur), and Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Demetrius the Pot Maker - Snagglepuss *People in Thebes - Arthur Read (Arthur), Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967), Terk (Tarzan), Sid the Sloth (Ice Age), and Hyacinth Hippo (Fantasia) *The Hydra - Monstro (Pinocchio) *Pain and Panic as Boys - Zazu (The Lion King; 1994) and Iago (Aladdin; 1992) *The Titans - The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin; 1992), Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty), Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967), and Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *The Cyclops - The Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) Scenes *Leapcules Part 1 - How it All Began *Leapcules Part 2 - Mr. Frog and Mrs. Frog's Baby Shower/The Arrival of Prince John *Leapcules Part 3 - Prince John's Lair *Leapcules Part 4 - Jean-Bob Gets Kidnapped *Leapcules Part 5 - The Trouble with Strength *Leapcules Part 6 - Go the Distance *Leapcules Part 7 - Tad, Marty, and Mr. Frog Reunited *Leapcules Part 8 - Tad and Marty Meet Filk *Leapcules Part 9 - Mushu's One Last Hope *Leapcules Part 10 - Leap Meets Lily (Part 1: The Battle Against Scroop) *Leapcules Part 11 - Leap Meets Lily (Part 2) *Leapcules Part 12 - Leap Meets Lily (Part 3: Sandy and Plankton) *Leapcules Part 13 - The City of Thebes *Leapcules Part 14 - The Battle Against Monstro (Part 1) *Leapcules Part 15 - The Battle Against Monstro (Part 2) *Leapcules Part 16 - The Battle Against Monstro (Part 3) *Leapcules Part 17 - Zero to Hero *Leapcules Part 18 - What is Leap's Weakness *Leapcules Part 19 - Not a True Hero Yet *Leapcules Part 20 - Lily Makes Her Move *Leapcules Part 21 - Romance in the Air *Leapcules Part 22 - I Won't Say I'm in Love/Lily Quits/Mushu's Big Discovery *Leapcules Part 23 - Mushu's Revelation *Leapcules Part 24 - A Deal is Made *Leapcules Part 25 - Prince John Unleashed's The Titans *Leapcules Part 26 - Clash of the Titans (Part 1) *Leapcules Part 27 - Clash of the Titans (Part 2) *Leapcules Part 28 - Clash of the Titans (Part 3) *Leapcules Part 29 - Leap Saves Lily *Leapcules Part 30 - Leap Ascends/A Star is Born *Leapcules Part 31 - End Credits Movie Used *Hercules Clips Used *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain *The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Night Treasure *LeapFrog *Mulan *Mulan 2 *Dumbo *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Robin Hood *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *The Penguins of Madagascar *Looney Tunes *Space Jam *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Parappa the Rapper 2 *Jungle Cubs *Cats Don't Dance *Finding Dory *Arthur *Snagglepuss *Tarzan *Ice Age *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Ice Age 5: Collision Course *Fantasia *Pinocchio *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *Sleeping Beauty *An American Tail *How to Train Your Dragon Gallery Jean-Bob.jpg|Jean-Bob as Baby Hercules LetterFactroy.avi 000630479.jpg|Tad as Young Hercules Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 000655250.jpg|Leap as Hercules LetterFactroy.avi 001885279.jpg|Lily as Megara Mushu character.png|Mushu as Philoctetes Dumbo.JPG|Dumbo as Baby Pegasus Marty-madagascar-23836394-400-300.jpg|Marty the Zebra as Pegasus Prince John.jpg|Prince John as Hades Kaa (The Jungle Book).jpg|Kaa as Pain Sir Hiss.jpeg|Sir Hiss as Panic Mr. Frog.jpg|Mr. Frog as Zeus Mrs. Frog.jpg|Mrs. Frog as Hera Timon.jpg|Timon as Amphitryon Marlene-penguins-of-madagascar-23311349-1280-717.jpg|Marlene as Alcmene Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Hermes Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Nessus Mahra.jpg|Mahra, Shenzi.jpg|Shenzi, and Rhonda-agent-12-the-penguins-of-madagascar-65.4.jpg|Rhonda the Walrus as the Three Fates Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer, Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny, DW HQ pic.png|D.W. Read, Francine s2.png|Francine Frensky, and Lady Kluck.jpg|Lady Kluck as the Muses Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as Demetrius the Pot Maker Grid-cell-13509-1418933302-5.jpg|Arthur Read, Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera, Terk (Tarzan).jpg|Terk, Sid.jpg|Sid the Sloth, and Hyacinth Hippo.jpg|Hyacinth Hippo as the People in Thebes Monstro.jpg|Monstro as the Hydra Zazu.png|Zazu and Iago.jpg|Iago as Pain and Panic as Boys The Cave of Wonders.jpg|The Cave of Wonders, Dragon_Maleficent_-_Part_1.png|Dragon Maleficent, Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan, and Warren T. Rat-0.jpg|Warren T. Rat as the Titans Seadragonus_Giganticus_Maximus.jpg|The Red Death as the Cyclops Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs